


Pussy Galore

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Vaginal Fingering, because the only pussy Jon wants is Sansa's, of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Cock blocked from pussy by a pussy!" Theon sniggered, snorting in his amusement."Shut up," Jon grumbled."I'm sorry," Theon replied, sounding almost sincere as he cleared his throat. "I forgot it isn't the cat stopping you from making your move. It is just you are too much of a wimp to just kiss her!"





	Pussy Galore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



Jon wouldn’t say that he hated cats.

He may well have been more of a dog person admittedly, but he would never harm a cat. And sometimes, they were rather amusing in their own little ways.

But ever since his roommate Sansa had found an injured cat and subsequently adopted it, he had contemplated taking it down to the local Cats Protection office.

It wasn’t that it was a problem really. It never made a mess, always used its litterbox properly. Heck, it never even scratched the furniture but kept its claws for the scratching post Sansa had bought. Really, they had been very lucky to have such a well-behaved cat.

And if Jon wasn’t secretly half in love with Sansa, he might have appreciated it more.

But he is secretly in love with Sansa and seeing the cat get so much attention makes him annoyed beyond reason. Both at the animal and at himself. Because honestly, who gets jealous of a cat?

As he watched the cat circle Sansa’s lap before curling down, the way she cooed and murmured what a cute little boy he was, Jon clenched his fists.

_I’d be a good boy in your lap too if you would let me._

Sansa giggled as her fingers tickled under the cat’s chin, making his head stretch up and the loud contented purrs to fill the room.

“Oh Jon, do you hear that?” she asked, eyes bright with adoration for the creature as she looked up at Jon. “Who has the cutest purr, hmm? Who is so adorable?” She giggled again as the cat butted under her hand, seeking more of her touch.

Jon side-eyed the little black beast for a second before turning his glare back to the book he was pretending to read so that he could hide said glare from Sansa.

_I would purr for you if you touched me!_

"You'll need a name," she suddenly declared. Jon jerked, slamming his book shut.

"What?" he blurted, glancing at the cat once more. It was on Sansa's lap, yellow eyes starting at him as it moved its head to brush against Sansa's chest.

_Little shit. I'm onto you!_

"You're not keeping it!"

Sansa looked as if he had slapped her,

"He can't go back on the street!" she gasped in horror.

"Cats protection!" he countered.

Sansa glared, clutching the beast closer to her chest. As it nuzzled against her chest, the purr only got louder. Jon swore the thing was messing with him.

"He stays," she stated firmly. Without another word, she stood, clutching the cat close as she stormed off to her room.

***

He thought that Theon was done laughing as the man straightened and wiped his eyes. But then he leaned forward again, his hand slamming on the table as his body shook with laughter again. Jon glowered over the rim of his pint.

"Cock blocked from pussy by a pussy!" Theon sniggered, snorting in his amusement. 

"Shut up," Jon grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Theon replied, sounding almost sincere as he cleared his throat. "I forgot it isn't the cat stopping you from making your move. It is just you are too much of a wimp to just kiss her!"

"Why am I even friends with you?" Jon grumbled, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. 

"Sam is on his honeymoon, Robb's in that disgustingly sickly phase of not being able to be parted from Jeyne for more than five seconds. So, I'm you're only option for company!"

"Great," Jon sighed in annoyance. Going home to the damn cat pawing Sansa didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Look, why don't you just tell her already that you have a massive boner for her all the time."

"You should write poetry."

"Seriously, it is just pathetic at this point. Tell her you want to fuck her brains out. Tell her the only pussy you want is hers."

"Christ!" Jon snapped. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"So you don't want it?"

"I..That isn't the point!"

"Look," Theon sighed, clapping Jon on the shoulder. "Joking aside. I think you and her are good for each other. I think you should go for it. Not just because I won't have to watch your love sick puppy dog routine anymore but because she makes you smile and lord knows you need to smile more often. And you'd be good to her too, after everything she's been through she needs a good man."

"You're forgetting one thing!" Jon commented lightly, placing his glass back on the table. Theon smirked.

"Don't tell me!" he quipped, his hand pressing to his forehead and eyes closing in a mock take of psychic abilities. "You think Sansa doesn't like you like that. Newsflash!" He moved his hands across the air to show headlines. "She eye fucks you all the time. She is almost as bad as you!"

"She doesn't!" Jon protested, his hand running through his hair nervously. "Does she?"

"Go home Snow," Theon snorted, patting him on the shoulder. "Get your girl."

***

She looked so sweet when she was sleeping.

He wasn't so enamored with the damn cat pawing at her boobs though. Smug yellow eyes looking up at him. If the damn thing could talk, Jon bet it would be saying "mine!"

_No, mine!_

Jon growled, grabbing the cat around the middle and hoisting it off and onto the floor. It made a high-pitched sound, half cry and half whine which had Sansa's eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," he greeted her innocently. dropping down beside her. Her brow furrowed in confusion at his proximity.

"What are you doing?" she asked, moving to sit up. "I thought you were out with Theon."

"Yeah I was," he replied. "Uh, he said something interesting." He ran a nervous hand through his hair again. "About us."

Sansa blinked, her cheeks colouring and if he had doubted Theon at all, it was gone with the way she looked at him now, vulnerable and afraid.

"I..."

He cut off her words with a soft press of his lips to hers. "Me too," he murmured against her lips.

She sagged forward, her hands grasping any part of him she could reach as she tugged his mouth back to hers. Jon groaned, moving to try and get as close as possible to her as he desperately moved his lips over hers.

"MEOW!"

He frowned at the noise, determined to ignore the damn cat and focus on the fact he was finally kissing Sansa. But it kept chirping at his feet insistently, kept jumping up on the arm of the sofa and pawing at him.

"Get to fuck!" he hissed, shoving the cat off the sofa.

"Jon!" Sansa cried.

"Sorry but I'm fed up of the cat cock-blocking me!"

She laughed, shaking her head at him. "Lets take this somewhere more private then."

She tugged on his hand, pulling him through to her bedroom. The damn cat still insisted on chirping at the door as he pushed Sansa down on the bed, his lips finding hers once more. But eventually, he gave a sigh of relief as it gave up and buggered off.

"I didn't think you would hate cats," Sansa giggled. Jon smirked, tugging on her pyjama bottoms.

"I don't hate cats," he countered. "Just that one." Sansa laughed, the sound trailing into a gasp as Jon hooked his fingers into her underwear. "I love a pussy though."

"Jon!" she screeched, cheeks flushing at his outburst. Jon grinned at her before he parted her thighs and decided to show her exactly how much he loved it.

Sansa made the sweetest sounds as he worked, her body flush with pleasure. He loved the little moans that got caught in her throat, the dirty grunts that she tried to hide as she neared her peak. He loved the way her hips rocked up, fucking his mouth as his tongue slid through her folds, the way her thighs shook beneath his fingers as she fell off the edge.

He groaned as he lapped at her arousal, his finger coming up to rub at her entrance. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he pushed it inside, curling it to press against that sweet spot inside of her. His tongue returned to her clit, flicking against it insistently until her hips started to rut against him once more, the desperate pants escaping her as she was overcome with pleasure once more.

"Meow!"

"Oh fuck off!" Jon grumbled as he kissed his way back up Sansa's body.

"Meow!"

"He just wants to check you're not hurting me!" she teased, moving to get up. Jon curled a hand around her waist and tugged her back down.

"Oh sweetheart," he smirked, kissing her lips softly. "You're only going to be screaming in pleasure."

 


End file.
